Catfight
by Skywolf24
Summary: What happens when you corner a cat in the darkness?


**Catfight **

**A disclaimer: All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

Lines of streaked down her tensed cheeks, she held a gun firmly in her gloved hands, daring the shadows with a devilish smirk playing on her lips.

She became entrapped in a moment of crossfire; bullet shells were scattered around her serrated heels as she pressed her lithe and stiff frame against the wall. A brush of patience was etched on her ivory facial features.

Her goggles were flipped up, resembling cat ears and the swirls of coffee in her concealed eyes dissolved into the darkness of her glinting pupils. "I should have gone for that coffee date with, Wayne." She sighed, muttering under her breath. "Maybe tomorrow night…"

Blood ran down her chin as he gritted her teeth and shot a murderous glare at her primary target-aiming the muzzle of her pistol on his weak points. She reeked of blood and sweat, shiny dark locks drenched and neoprene suit ripped, revealing patches of exposed ivory skin in the cool breeze.

The softness of her suit cushioned against her feverish skin as her elusive presence. Mixed with the traces of darkness, adrenaline was pumping faster with rancid flows of blood in her veins as she swallowed down the metallic taste of blood. She raked her ominous eyes at the burly man, settling her vision on his large hands and watching them stroked through curly blonde locks of a shaking ten-year-old girl-her mission.

"You have three seconds to remove your filthy hands from her." Selina growled in a dangerous tone, her red lips formed into a stiff scowl as she narrowed her head down, allowing him to see only white orbs of light behind her mask. He licked his teeth with a fast sway of his tongue and wrapped his hand around the child's thin neck, squeezing harder with a blood-churning grin breaking on his weather-beaten face.

"The little brat is none of your concern, kitten." He answered her, listening to his young victim chokes against his constricting grasp. "Her Daddy wouldn't pay his debts so I'm using this sweetheart for leverage until my wallet is fat enough to spend with every dime stained in his blood." He rumbled with a harsh, abrasive New Orleans accent ragging up his throat.

"So tell me, big boy," Selina purred in a spiteful voice, she twisted her lips into a dark smirk. "How are you planning to get off the roof without having a bullet lodged in your skull?" She curled her finger over the trigger, pulling it back slightly as she aligned the gun with his throat. "Ask yourself, handsome... Do you feel lucky enough to take a risk?"

"You're a dumb bitch for coming here, sweetheart." he grumbled, his voice raw and dark eyes lucid. He lowered his gaze to the squirming child against his large belly. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the girl's temple. "Now, I'm a risk taker... I like putting the cards on the table and rolling the dice... So I play a game with you, kitten." He listened to the girl struggling to breathe. "You lower your damn gun and I won't blow this kid's head off."

Selina clenched her jaw tight, and tossed gun her aside. "There," she snarled, keeping her brown eyes focused on the girl as she drew out a sharp exhale, "Happy?"

"I have to admit that I admire a woman's courage for standing up against my big dogs..." his voice trailed as he slowly lifted the muzzle of his gun off the girl's temple and aimed it at Selina. ""Now, remove the mask and let me the pretty face underneath."

"I would do that," Selina replied back with a brisk in her voice, her lips curved into a shadowy grin. "But you see, you didn't ask nicely." She advanced closer to his position; winking at the trembling child as her lips parted, making her semblance turn into something darker, complex and unpredictable.

"For your information...» She had him trapped in her stare-making him become motionless for a few seconds. She wasted no time and lunged at him in a heartbeat, kicking the gun out of his hand and slicing his knuckles with her knife-like boot. He grimaced, muttering a curse under his breath as she pulled the girl from his reach and pressed her full weight into his large body. His back collided against the wall, and she raised her long, sleek leg and pinned his wrist with her heel. She leaned in a breath away from his face, whispering with a bite in her voice, "I'm more than just a pretty face in heels."

He swallowed a lump down his throat; she watched the sweat roll down his thick cheeks. "You don't scare me..."

Selina slid her hand into the pocket of his coat, removing a knife from his chest pouch, she pressed it against his flushed pulse point. "I would be careful with your words if I were you... Seeing that you're almost out of a full deck and I just took your little ace."

Her red lips taunted him with a savage smirk, and gloved thumb traced over his grimy lips. She pulled the knife away and placed him into a choke hold as her eyes became molten orbs of fire beneath her dark mask. "If I ever find you with a child again-you will not be so lucky." She warned in a low voice, laced with cold fury. She used the knife and affixed his hefty body to the wall, using his coat's collar.

She swiveled on her heels, with quick movement gazed at the bewildered girl who looked at her wide blue eyes, and then she turned around and rammed her fist into his face, breaking his nose. She became transfixed on the blood dripping over his mouth; smirking with an amusing gleam dazzling in her shadowed eyes. "That's a little of something to remember me by, big boy."

Selina clicked her stilettos closer to the girl; she crouched down and wiped the smears of blood off of her tiny face. "He won't be bothering you anymore, princess." she whispered, leveling her coffee orbs with the blue tear filled eyes of her mission. "Let's get you back home." She wrapped her trim arms around the girl, picking her up and carrying her to the fire escape. "What's your name?" she asked, with an uncharacteristic tone in her soft voice.

"My name is Stephanie, » the girl answered shakily, wiping the wetness out of her eyes. "Stephanie Brown... " Her weak voice trailed off.

"Selina," the masked brunette answered in a firm whispered; she tossed Stephanie a benevolent smile. "But call me... Catwoman."


End file.
